Secrets Revealed
by bloderavenprincess
Summary: Slade returns and brings with him awhole lot of hidden secrets. anyway, i suk at summarys so yeah!
1. slade's surprise

**This is my first teen titans fanfic so…it's probably horrible don't be too harsh on the reviews thanx!**

Chapter 1: slade's surprise 

"well robin, we meet again!"

"but your going down 4 good this time! Titans Go!" yelled robin.

Starfire's eyes lit up green as she started shooting starbolts from her hands. "robin is correct! We are going to do the kicking of butt on you slade!" "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven threw several machines at slade. Slade dodged all the attacks.

"I am not here to fight but simply to talk." Slade told the titans

"too bad! We're gonna kick your butt slade!" Cyborg yelled

"yeah what he said" bb said as Cyborg blasted his cannons.

Slade fipped up and kicked Cyborg down

"DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS SLADE!" star yelled as she blasted him with starbolts. She went over and hugged Cyborg "are you the okay my friend?"

"yeah Star, I'm fine"

slade, getting angered started dashing towards the titans. "then I'll fight back!"

robin shot three birdarangs at slade "start talking slade. You're wasting my time…I've got other things to do you know."

"I must talk to you alone robin"

"whatever"

"No you will not talk to him alone. He is my friend and I do not wish you to harm him! I DO NOT TRUST YOU!" Starfire yelled

"it's okay Star. I can handle it."

Starfire sulked and turned away. "Go home now titans I'll call you on the communicator if I'm in trouble." Robin said.

"Oh I do worry much about our friend."

"don't worry star, he'll be alright." BB said as he and Cyborg started playing video games.

"Booya! I'm totally kicking your but BB"

"Not for long Cy!"

"shut up. I'm trying to meditate" raven told the boys

"oh please friends, do not fight. We must hope that our friend robin is okay. We do not do that by fighting. Oh and friend raven may I meditate with you?" starfire interrupted the fighting. "wutever star"

"oh great now we both rae and star meditating. Hush BB we better be quiet" Cyborg said

"robin, remember that time in a battle when I saved you…"

"yeah"

"well I can't kill my son, it's against the law."

"you've done many things that are against the law, slade. I am the one that stops you."

"yes you are robin. You can't stand that your father is a villain. You followed in my footprints but decided instead to become a hero. You do know that that is why we are archenemies"

"you are my father…"robin started

**well, that's the first chapter. Review if you like it. I'll write more, but it might take awile!**


	2. redx returns

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry I had loads of homework and a project to finish otherwise I would have had it up sooner. anywayz hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: RedX returns

"No! You can't be my father"

"oh robin, but I am."

"No you are not!" robin threw a birdarang at slade

Slade dodged the weapon. "I guess life's harsh secrets are hard to take at such a sensitive age robin. But you have to face the truth sometime in your life."

"You are a liar!" He threw another birdarang and took out his pole. AS Slade dodged his attack, robin jumped at slade. They went into combat.

"need help?" RedX asked

"RedX?" redx threw one of his weapons(what are they called?) at slade to shut him up so he could talk to robin

"so slade's your father?"

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching. You fight well kid."

"And you sound exactly like slade. Maybe he thinks you're me."

"like father like son. I'll never understand the way you think"

"and I'll never understand the way you think. Anyway what do you want this time? It can't be zynopheum (sp) because you don't have the belt"

"look kid. I don't want anything from you. I was just…"

"did slade know you were here"

"no. this is where I've been living since you took my belt. I've observed you come and go checking for slade."

"why didn't you ever show yourself?"

"cuz I didn't want to kid. Haven't you ever heard of doing what you want?"

Slade got up. "I'll show you that I'm your father robin!" at the same time, RedX and slade took off their masks.

"WHAT! You guys look exactly alike, and you both look like me!"

slade and redx looked at each other they both had black spiky hair and did look exactly like robin

"your still a villain slade, and I don't know about you redx. You'll just have to come with us."


End file.
